<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teeth by EveriDaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681364">Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze'>EveriDaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucidia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I am pretty sure this is, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A word prompt, given by someone in a server! It talks a bit about Arrow's teeth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests and Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arrowroot's teeth were far from their best feature. But it certainly wasn't their worst. They gave their cheshire cat smile some flavor. They let them eat rock candies.<br/>Unfortunately, they had also often hurt themselves by biting their tongue. Sometimes it was an accident. Sometimes it was purposeful.</p>
<p>They remember years ago they did it near constantly. It was all they could do to keep their mouth shut.<br/>To keep from mouthing off at top reapers about ethical codes.<br/>To keep from crying when the avoidable wasn't dodged.<br/>To keep from screaming at everyone who kept chalking her up to nothing more than a careless traitor.<br/>You'd think the sting of sharp teeth tearing through psuedo-flesh would teach them, but they were constantly reminding themselves.</p>
<p>Now? It was just for fun. Sometimes they flipped a coin trying to figure it out.<br/>Sometimes they did it on bets.<br/>Sometimes they did it after staring at the roof for hours on hours, just to confirm they were still there<br/>If it hurt, they were.<br/>They're numb to the pain by now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>